


Menyapa Matahari

by Neoratu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Show Business
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di tengah sibuknya minggu-minggu menjelang kelulusan universitas, wajah Kise Ryouta terpampang di halaman depan koran pagi. <i>Kise Ryouta Membuat Seisi Tokyo Dome Menangis</i>, tertulis jelas di atas foto hitam-putih berisi wajah-wajah remaja yang memegang spanduk bertuliskan nama idola mereka itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menyapa Matahari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrey/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no Basuke_ adalah milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Terima kasih kepada **a1y-puff** untuk beta kilatnya. Fanfiksi ini saya tulis dalam rangka ulang tahun **Ashrey**. _Happy birthday, hon! Hope you like this piece!_ Dan, tak lupa _special mention_ untuk **Yiyi Panda**. ;)
> 
>  _By the way_ , saya juga mau mengundang para penulis dan _fanartist_ di fandom _Kuroko no Basuke_ untuk ikut _event_ **Miragen+ Big Bang 2016**.
> 
> Suka menulis fanfiksi yang panjang? Atau ingin mencoba menulis fanfiksi yang panjang untuk pertama kali dengan bimbingan dan support? Ingin menambah ilmu menulis? Ingin memperoleh _fanart_ untuk karya tulismu? Atau mungkin ingin memberi _fanart_ untuk fanfiksi yang ada? Kini hadir Miragen+ Big Bang 2016 yang bisa mewujudkan itu semua! _Event_ ini mengundang mentor-mentor menulis yang telah berprestasi, serta bintang tamu penulis-penulis novel dan skenario profesional. Jika kamu tertarik, silakan kunjungi [**_website_ ini**](http://miragenplus.nherizu.com/) untuk info lebih lanjut. :)
> 
> _Now, happy reading! :)_

  **Menyapa Matahari**

 

Di tengah sibuknya minggu-minggu menjelang kelulusan universitas, wajah Kise Ryouta terpampang di halaman depan koran pagi. Tetsuya meletakkan roti isi yang belum sempat ia gigit, merasa perutnya mendadak diaduk-aduk. _Kise Ryouta Membuat Seisi Tokyo Dome Menangis_ , tertulis jelas di atas foto hitam-putih berisi wajah-wajah remaja yang memegang spanduk bertuliskan nama idola mereka itu.

Menangis. Tetsuya tak tahu apa pun soal itu. Semalam, seperti biasa Kise pulang dari konsernya dengan senyuman lebar. Wajahnya letih, tapi ia tetap memeluk Tetsuya, membisikkan “aku pulang” dengan lembut di telinga Tetsuya. Dan, saat ditanya mengenai kelangsungan konser yang tak bisa Tetsuya hadiri akibat urusan di universitas, Kise hanya tertawa. “Itu tidak penting, Tetsu- _cchi,_ ” katanya seraya mengecup pipi Tetsuya.

Tidak penting? Apanya yang tidak penting? Tetsuya menggenggam erat koran hingga kedua sisinya nyaris sobek. Apakah pengumuman bahwa Kise akan pensiun menjadi idola adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting? Apakah tak pernah terbersit di benak Kise untuk mendiskusikan hal sebesar ini dengan Tetsuya? Bukankah sudah tiga tahun mereka tinggal bersama?

Ataukah … posisi Tetsuya yang kini tidak penting lagi di hati Kise?

Tetsuya melipat koran yang sudah nyaris tak berbentuk itu, berusaha menyembunyikan bukti kekesalannya. Lima tahun lalu, tepat sebelum ujian masuk universitas, Kise mendatangi rumah Tetsuya di malam penuh salju. Hidungnya memerah, dan tak henti-hentinya Tetsuya menyebut Kise bodoh karena tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Sungguh konyol jika seorang bintang basket seperti Kise tak bisa bermain basket lagi akibat radang dingin. Namun Kise memamerkan giginya—cengiran yang tak sanggup menutupi kerisauan pemiliknya.

“Berhenti basket?” tanya Tetsuya, ketika Kise memeluk erat Tetsuya dan menumpahkan isi hatinya dengan suara lantang. “Kau akan berhenti basket?”

Kise mengangguk. “Aku akan serius di dunia _showbiz._ Aku akan menandatangani kontrak untuk menyanyi dan bermain film. Aku tak akan bisa menikmati basket lagi ….”

“Kise- _ku_ —”

Kise merengkuh rahang Tetsuya, mencium bibir Tetsuya. Begitu lembut, nyaris tak meninggalkan rasa. Jantung Tetsuya seakan berhenti berdetak.

“Aku akan terus, terus menyukaimu, Kuroko- _cchi_ ,” kata Kise. Tangannya gemetar di sekeliling bahu Tetsuya, dan napas hangatnya mengepul, membelai daun telinga Tetsuya. “Walaupun aku tak mengejar basket lagi di universitas, kuharap kau bisa tetap bersamaku.”

Tetsuya hampir tak sanggup berkata-kata. Perlahan ia membawa tangannya ke atas, mencengkeram punggung Kise, seakan ingin membuktikan semua itu adalah nyata. “Kise- _kun_ , apa … aku boleh menganggapmu serius?”

Kise tertawa. Renyah, tapi tetap meloloskan gugup yang menyelimutinya. “Aku akan menangis kalau kau menganggapku bercanda.”

Karena itu, Tetsuya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kise, dan memulai ciuman yang membuat Kise terkejut. “Kau akan sangat menyusahkan jika menangis,” kata Tetsuya sebelum kembali mengecup Kise. Merasakan bibir Kise yang berangsur-angsur menghangat, membalas ciuman demi ciuman dari Tetsuya.

Namun kini, setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, mungkinkah pendapat Tetsuya tidak lagi penting bagi Kise?

Memang, sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini, perlakuan Kise berubah. Ia kerap kali menghindari Tetsuya, dan mencoba membodohi Tetsuya dengan senyuman khas idolanya. Padahal, seharusnya ia tahu kalau Tetsuya tak akan terpengaruh oleh senyuman yang katanya bisa membius jutaan remaja itu. Dan, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan terakhir kali Kise meluangkan waktu untuk bersama. Ia selalu tertidur karena lelah, dan Tetsuya akhirnya menyibukkan diri dengan usahanya mencari pekerjaan.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Sesak di dadanya semakin terasa. Walau ia sudah menduga kalau suatu saat Kise akan jenuh dengan Tetsuya, tetap saja hatinya sakit. Seorang Kise Ryouta, menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsuya yang biasa-biasa saja. Tentu saja dunia akan mengutuk itu. Terlebih lagi, mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tak ada masa depan yang pasti untuk mereka.

Dan … bukankah Tetsuya pun sama, telah memutuskan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan ditentang oleh Kise?

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. Tak ada gunanya ia terus memikirkan hal ini. Ia bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan kopi yang sudah dingin tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun. Ia baru saja akan meraih ransel yang tergeletak di sofa ruang keluarga, ketika Kise menghambur dari kamar mereka, menempelkan badannya ke punggung Tetsuya. Tetsuya sontak mematung.

“Tetsu- _cchi_! Untunglah kau belum berangkat!”

“Pagi …, Kise- _kun_ ,” balas Tetsuya. Lengan Kise hangat mengelilingi tubuh Tetsuya, tapi saat ini hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Rasa sakit menhunjam dadanya. Ia melepaskan diri tanpa sanggup untuk membalas tatapan Kise.

“Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. Apa rencanamu hari ini?” tanya Kise.

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu. “Entahlah. Menyerahkan berkas kelulusan tentunya.”

“Oh, bagaimana dengan _interview_ pekerjaan yang kauincar itu?”

“Ah.” Tetsuya menahan napas. Ya, ini dia. Ia memang sudah berencana untuk mengatakan perihal itu pada Kise pagi ini, tapi ….

“Tetsu- _cchi_?”

“Aku … mungkin aku akan menolak.”

“Oh?”

Tetsuya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kise. Alis Kise terangkat, dan wajahnya yang penuh senyum menyiratkan ekspektasi akan lanjutan kata-kata Tetsuya.

“Apa kauingat tawaran Profesor Suzuki?” Tetsuya memulai. “Kupikir, mungkin sebaiknya aku menerimanya.”

Senyuman Kise memudar. “Menjadi asistennya? Jadi kau positif akan melanjutkan sekolah?”

“Ya, tapi kau tahu bahwa bukan itu saja masalahnya. Untuk dua semester pertama, aku akan ikut program dari universitas.” Tetsuya menunduk. Berita mengenai Kise mundur dari dunia hiburan tanpa bilang-bilang kembali hadir dalam benaknya. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa mereka memang harus ….

“Tetsu- _cchi_ —”

“Mungkin memang sudah waktunya, ya, Kise- _kun_.”

“Eh?” Kise terperangah. Nada suara Tetsuya yang sedikit bergetar mungkin menjadi petunjuk bahwa ini bukanlah pembicaraan biasa. Tetsuya menengadah, mencoba tersenyum.

“Seperti kau tahu, aku akan ke Amerika untuk dua semester. Dan … dan, kau … aku tak tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan, tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya rencana hidup yang lain selain menjadi idola.”

Alis Kise bertaut, bibirnya terbuka. Jemarinya meraih bahu Tetsuya. “Sebentar, Tetsu- _cchi_ , aku tak mengerti. Maksudmu ….”

“Maksudku, jika memang sudah waktunya untuk berpisah, aku ingin kita tetap berteman,” kata Tetsuya cepat. “Kau tahu bahwa aku selalu mengagumimu. Kau terlalu bercahaya, kemampuan basketmu begitu besar, begitu pula dengan bakatmu yang lain. Karena itu,” Tetsuya menjeda, membawa punggung tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pipi Kise, “kalau memang kita sudah tidak bisa bersama, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri lagi.”

Kise membuka bibir, lalu mengatupkannya lagi. Ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh jemari Tetsuya di pipinya, tapi Tetsuya menarik kembali tangannya. “Aku khawatir kau akan menentang keputusanku, tapi tentu saja tidak begitu, kan?” lanjut Tetsuya.

“Apa … ini memang maumu?” tanya Kise perlahan, membuat Tetsuya tersentak. Sorot mata Kise meredup, raut wajahnya mengeras. “Apa selama ini kau berencana untuk berpisah sebelum ke Amerika?”

Tetsuya membelalak, tak percaya akan apa yang dituduhkan Kise padanya. “Kenapa … kenapa kaubilang begitu?”

“Karena memang itu maumu, kan? Tetsu- _cchi_ , kalau kau keberatan untuk bersamaku, kenapa kaudiam saja selama ini? Apa kau menganggapku idiot? Apa kau—”

“Tapi kau yang—”

“Apa selama ini aku yang merasa senang sendiri?”

“Kise- _kun_ —”

“Dan semua yang sudah kulakukan, apa semua itu sia-sia? Apa aku—”

“Kise- _kun_ , diamlah!”Tetsuya berteriak. Ia menggenggam erat lengan Kise, dan mendapati kedua mata Kise yang membesar dan berkaca-kaca. Sesuatu yang perih menusuk-nusuk dada Tetsuya. “Kise- _kun_ , aku tidak pernah ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin bekerja di sini, tapi … tawaran itu ….”

“Tawaran itu seperti sekali seumur hidup, kan?” Kise menjawab dengan senyuman pahit. “Aku mengerti.”

Tetsuya menggeleng keras. “Tidak, kau tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah ingin _berpisah_ denganmu. Tapi … belakangan kau menghindariku, dan kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku soal keputusan besar meninggalkan dunia _showbiz_. Di saat yang sama, aku begitu egois menginginkanmu untuk menungguku di sini sementara aku pergi ke Amerika.”

“Tetsu ….”

“Dan kau begitu terang. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau begitu terang? Sedangkan aku ….”

“Tetsu- _cchi_ , aku tak pernah menjadi cahayamu.”

Tetsuya menarik napas. Ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Kise dan berkata, “Mengapa kauingin menjadi cahaya ketika dirimu sendiri adalah matahari?”

Kise terdiam. Ia memiringkan kepala, membiarkan helaian poninya yang halus menutupi sebelah mata. Ia mengangkat ibu jarinya dan mengusap pipi Tetsuya. “Kau menangis?”

Saat itulah Tetsuya baru menyadari air mata yang membasahi pipinya. “Aku ….”

“Tetsu- _cchi_ , kauingat apa yang kukatakan lima tahun lalu?”

Tetsuya hanya menatapnya.

Kise tertawa kecil. “’Aku akan terus, terus menyukaimu, Kuroko- _cchi’._ Aku tipe yang menepati janji. Kau harus membunuhku dulu untuk membuatku mengingkari janji. Oh, tapi itu berarti, sampai mati pun aku tetap akan menyukaimu.”

Pipi Tetsuya kontan memanas. Ibu jari Kise mengelus bagian yang sama lagi dan lagi.

“Aku tahu kau akan memilih untuk ke Amerika. Itu adalah impianmu untuk mendalami psikologi anak, kan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

“Aku tidak mungkin menghalangi sesuatu yang mulia seperti itu. Karena itu aku bekerja sebanyak-banyaknya agar bisa memperoleh kontrak yang kuinginkan.”

“Kontrak yang kauinginkan?”

Kise tersenyum lebar. “Dari agensi di New York!”

Mulut Tetsuya menganga tanda tak percaya. Ia … tidak bermimpi, kan?

“Kampusmu di San Diego, kan? New York memang cukup jauh, tapi itu lebih dekat daripada Jepang. Aku akan kembali ke dunia _modelling_ , Tetsu- _cchi_!”

“Kau akan ikut ke … Amerika?”

“Iya! Mungkin aku butuh waktu lebih lama untuk bersiap-siap, tapi aku akan menyusulmu. Dan aku tetap akan bekerja dengan agensi modelku yang dulu di Jepang. Jadi, saat kau kembali kemari nanti, aku juga tetap bisa berada di sini. Ya, mungkin aku harus bolak-balik antara Jepang dan Amerika, sih.”

“Jadi kau tidak menghindariku?”

“ _Aaw_ , Tetsu- _cchi_! Maaf kalau aku membuatmu berpikir begitu, aku hanya kelelahan dengan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk!”

“Tapi kau tak bilang apa-apa padaku!”

“Um,” Kise memamerkan cengirannya, “ _surprise_?”

Tenaga Tetsuya kontan menghilang. Ia jatuh terduduk, seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Jadi, selama ini seluruh kecemasannya itu untuk apa? Dan bahkan, ia nyaris memutuskan Kise!

“Tetsu- _cchi_ ,” Kise berkata seraya bersimpuh di hadapan Tetsuya. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, menyita seluruh perhatian Tetsuya dan berkata, “Berjanjilah untuk tak pernah berkata tentang perpisahan lagi.” Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai tambahan.

Tetsuya terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh, mengapa ia sampai bisa meragukan Kise? Seseorang yang sudah berkali-kali membuktikan perasaannya pada Tetsuya bahkan ketika Tetsuya berlaku bodoh. Pelan-pelan, ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Kise dan menganguk dengan senyuman tipis. “Aku berjanji.”

Wajah Kise tampak semakin cerah. Ia memeluk Tetsuya erat, membuat Tetsuya kesulitan bernapas. Namun, Tetsuya tidak keberatan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kise yang khas bagai bau angin di musim panas.

“Tunggu aku di Amerika,” bisik Kise.

Tetsuya melihat dari atas bahu Kise, menuju jendela berbingkai putih di seberang ruangan yang berkilauan ditembus cahaya. Hari ini pun matahari bersinar terang.

“Tentu saja,” kata Kuroko seraya membalas pelukan Kise.

 

**Tamat**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos lewat _comment_ atau [_e-mail_](mailto:nherizu@gmail.com). :D
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi selanjutnya! ;)


End file.
